


Couch Potatoes

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things happen on John's couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a short, cute story about Dief and Bear watching Donut Showdown and it became long and (John/Harold) porn.

John walked into The Library. The sky was gray and stormy, a cold wind chilled John's skin, but he hardly noticed. His steps felt light and he felt the urge to whistle.

He had saved the number and no one had gotten shot. As much as Shaw disliked not shooting people, John thought it had been a good day.

Once inside The Library, Bear ran up to him and as he knelt down Bear licked his face.

He noticed a flash of white out of the corner of his eye and came face to face with a big, white dog. He also licked John face

'Who are you?' John asked.

'That's Dief. He is Bear's companion,' Finch said from the top of the stairs.

'Really? Is he going to live here too?'

'Of course not. He's just visiting Bear.'

'Ah, I see.'

Dief barked at Finch.

Finch ran his fingers through his hair, he suddenly looked nervous.

'John? I've been meaning to ask you... Would it be all right if we came over to your apartment tonight?'

'Sure. Who's we.'

'Me, Bear and Dief. They went to watch television.'

'It's a date.'

Finch's cheeks turned red and John had to stifle a chuckle. A middle age man shouldn't look that cute. Must be the spiky hair.

'So where did Dief come from?'

'We met him at the dog park and he decided to follow us.'

'Isn't his owner worried?'

Harold walked down the stairs and stood in front of John. John stood up and was so close he could smell Harold's cologne. He had to stop himself from breathing deep the cool scent.

'Benton was very understanding. Apparently Dief is a very independent half-wolf.'

John's eyes went wide. 'He's a wolf? He's not going to try and eat me is he?'

'I doubt that. He seems to prefer doughnuts and ice cream.'

'Oh, good.' Harold might have said he had nothing to worry about, but John was still going to keep his eye on Dief.

During the day John noticed two thing; Dief stayed close to Bear and Harold seemed to be able to talk to Dief Apparently not only did Harold understand computers, but he also understood half-wolves.

That night, John walked into his apartment, his hands were full of take-out bags and he saw something strange.

Dief and Bear were sitting close together on his couch, but that wasn't what was strange; they always stayed close. If he didn't know better he would have thought that Dief had a thing for Bear.

What was strange was that they seemed to be watching t.v. They were so enthralled that they didn't even notice John. He should have known that Harold hadn't been joking about Dief and Bear watching t.v.

He went to his kitchen and dropped his bags on the counter.

Finch was at the sink washing dishes. His suit jacket hang over the back of a chair, his shirt sleeves were rolled up and there were yellow rubber gloves on his arms. John didn't even know he had had rubber gloves, but knowing Finch maybe he kept some in his pocket.

It should have felt strange to have his boss in his apartment washing his dishes, but for whatever reason it didn't.

'What's up with Dief and Bear?'

Finch turned around. His tie was askew and he looked adorable. 'They're watching Donut Showdown. Apparently they greatly enjoy it.'

'Donut Showdown? What happens? People throw exploding donuts at each other?'

'I would hope not. It seems to be a donut making competition.'

'That's a shame. They'd probably get better ratings with exploding donuts.'

He opened a take-out box and dug into his sweet and sour chicken. He walked to his living-room and sat down on his couch next to Dief.

'You guys like this show huh?'

Both Dief and Bear gave him a dirty look. He might not be able to speak dog like Finch, but he would have bet his favourite gun that it said 'shut up we're trying to watch this'.

He took the hint and ate his food in silent. As he watched the show (and he would never admit it to anyone) he found he liked it. Making doughnuts might not be as exciting as a shoot out, but it had its good moments.

After the show was over, Dief rested his head on John's lap and John ran his fingers through soft white fur. Dief's tail hit the couch cushion as it wagged back and forth.

'And here I thought you only wanted me for my t.v,' John said jokingly.

Harold walked out of the kitchen. His suit and tie were in order. Bear jumped down and went over to greet Finch.

'Come along, Bear. It's time we take our leave.'

'So soon?'

'Of course, I wouldn't want to bother you.'

'You're not bothering me.'

'Oh. I see. Perhaps we could watch a movie.

'Sounds like a plan. You wouldn't mind having a lap full on half-wolf would you?'

'Of course not,' Finch said as he sat down on the couch. True to form Dief laid his head on Finch's lap.

John settled back against the couch and turned on his DVD player. A Fist Full of Dollars was already in the machine and that seemed good enough. Nothing was better than a stomach full of chicken and a Western on t.v.

Maybe it was his full stomach, or movie, but several moments John's eyes became heavy. He closed his eyes just for a moment.

John opened his eyes. His living room was dark. They only light came from his t.v. John was only vaguely aware that his head was on Finch's shoulder. He should have gotten off the couch, or at least moved away from Finch, instead he went back to sleep. Finch was a warmth against John's side.

The morning came with sunlight streaming through the large window in John's apartment. The light hit his face and warmed his skin. His eyes flattered open and his head was still resting on Finch's shoulder. He raised his head and looked at sleeping Finch.

His eyes were closed. The lines on his face had smoothed out and John couldn't help but smile. He had to resist the urge to touch Finch's cheek. It was a strange urge, but not unpleasant.

He moved away from Finch and stretched. His back popped; he was getting too old to sleep on a couch.

He got up and his stomach grumbled. He went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There were a couple of questionable eggs and a box of baking soda sitting in it. On top of the fridge was a dented box of cereal. He opened it and popped a handful of cereal into his mouth. It was only slightly stale.

'Screw it,' John said as he put the box on top of the fridge. Stale cereal might be good enough for a broke collage student, but not for them.

John walked back into his living-room in time to see Finch wake up.

'You want to go out for breakfast?' John asked.

Finch yawned. 'That sounds delightful.'

'Where are Dief and Bear?'

'Bear decided to take over to his home to meet Benton.'

'Well, let's go than.'

They left the apartment and walked down the street. There was a mass of people all around them, but all John could feel was the warmth of Finch next to him.

They went to one of John's favorite restaurant; a small place with a black and white checker board floor and red stools in front of a wooden counter.

They sat down and ate in silents. John had cheesy scrambled eggs and hot, dark coffee while Harold had toast and tea.

Once they were done they walked back to John's apartment. As John opened his door he felt Finch pressed close to his back. He turned around to make a quip about personal space and Finch leaned close, brushing his lips against John. John had never thought about kissing his boss, bug he thought 'what the hell'. He brought his hands up and kneaded Finch's shoulder, his suit jacket was rough against John's fingers.

Finch deepened the kiss and John's back hit the apartment door. John broke the kiss, he was painfully hard and he's be damned if he was going to come before he even saw skin.

'What brought that now?' John asked panting.

'I thought a kiss would be appropriate to end a date.'

'We'er on a date?'

'Oh, dear. It seems there was a miscommunication. I apologise you can just forgot about it.'

Finch looked so crestfallen that John squeezed his shoulder. 'Hey, it's okay. I don't want to forget it, in fact I was hoping we could do more. Is that okay?'

Finch smiled and John gasped. He couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him like that. He hoped he could always see that look on Finch's face.

'I would like that.'

John fumbled with his door and once it was finally open John knew they would never make it his bedroom, but once he spied his couch an idea formed. A sexy idea.

'Take off your pants and sit on my couch.'

Finch did as asked and John was treated to the image of Finch's pale ass and legs.

Finch sat down and John followed him. John kneeled down between Harold's legs and let himself take in the sight of Harold's hard cock. It was long and cut, the tip was a deep red. His balls were covered in dark hair.

'Can you move forward? I want to suck you balls. It that okay?'

Finch moved forward until his cock and balls hung off the edge of the couch.. 'Of course. You can do anything. Have you ever given fellatio before?'

John thought about telling a little white lie, but decided against it. He didn't want to lie.

'Nope but there's a first time for everything. You ever gotten a blow job.'

Finch's cheeks turned pink and he lowered his gaze. 'A few times.'

John leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harold's balls the hair was surprising soft. He sucked one ball into his mouth and he breathed deeply Finch's musky scent.

He sucked on the ball until Finch groaned, his hands went into John's hair, fingers twisted his hair.

After several minutes John moved on to Harold's hard cock. He released Harold's balls and took Harold's hard cock into his hand. He lifted it up and and licked the underside from root to tip. The skin was salty and made John mouth water. Harold's groans turned to moans.

He moved up to the head, letting his tongue lap at it. Salty per come sat on his tongue and damn if John hadn't gotten harder. He reached down with his free hand and opened his pants. He pulled his hard cock out and hissed when his hot skin touched cool air.

He wrapped his lips around Harold's cock head sucked. He moved his mouth down Harold's shaft. As his head bobbed up and down, Finch twisted John's hair hard and John stroked his own cock.

John backed off Harold's cock and sucked hard.

'John... I'm going to... I'm going to...' Harold tried to say.

John just sucked harder and salty come filled his mouth. He sucked it all down, it didn't taste nearly as bad ad he thought it would.

He grabbed his own cock and with one stroke he came as well. He released both cocks and rested his head on Harold's pale thigh. Harold gently rubbed John's hair.

'Was it good for you?' John asked jokingly.

'Oh, yes. Can we do more?'

'Sure. Sure. I won't be coming anytime soon, but there's other stuff we can do.

'Good. I'm looking forward to it.'

John was looking forward to it too and said as much.

He wanted to down as soon as possible, but he suddenly felt tired. It was probably a combination of spending the night on a couch and sex. He grinned as an idea formed in his mind.

'Do you want to go to bed?'

'Yes,' Harold said without missing a beat.

Harold's shoes were still on his feet, John pulled them off. He then pulled off Harold's pants that were still around his ankles. Harold removed his glasses and sat them on John's couch.

John stood up, his legs felt like cooked spaghetti and he helped Harold to his feet. They walked to the bedroom, standing close and touching each other everywhere. Harold winced as he walked.

'You okay?' John asked.

'I'm fine. My leg is just bothering me. It's nothing to be concerned about.'

'Are you sure. Is there anything I can do?' John was worried. Knew Harold was in pain all the time, but hearing him say it was different.

'No I just need to get off my feet.'

Harold's fingers popped the buttons on John's shirt, once it was unbuttoned he pulled it off John and kissed John's shoulder. John was still worried, but he trusted that Harold knew what he was doing.

Once they got to the bedroom, John decided Harold was still wearing too many clothes. As Harold continued to kiss John's bare skin, John worked the buttons of Harold's suit. He let the clothes fall to the floor.

As John took a step back to remove his pants he let himself look at naked Harold. His chest was covered with dark hair, a thin line of hair traveled down his pudgy stomach to his cock.

John wanted to touch all that pale skin he reached for Harold. His fingers brushed against warm skin. He kissed Harold's shoulder and tasted salt. Harold ran his hands up and down John's arms. After several moments, John slid his fingers through Harold's chest hair. It was curly and soft.

John didn't think he would ever get enough of touching Harold, but his body ached with tiredness. He walked backward to his bed, pulling Harold with him. Once his the back of his knees hit the bed, he fell backward and landed on the bed with a bounce.

Harold joined John on the bed and they moved around until they were pressed against each other. John's head rested on Harold's shoulder. As John fell asleep he kissed Harold's skin.

Over the next several weeks some things changed, but some things stayed the same. John and Harold still saved numbers, but at night they would go back to John's apartment; sometimes they had sex, sometimes they would just sit together on John's and watch t.v.

Harold preferred Star Trek to The Twilight Zone. John didn't care what they watched as long as Harold was next to him. He didn't know what this thing with Harold was, but he hoped they were more than just 'special friends'.

Now, John was laying on his bed. He was flat on his back completely naked, his hard cock was in Harold's mouth. As Harold sucked John had a death grip on the sheet under him, his body was covered in sweat.

After one hard suck, John's eyes fluttered closed and he came so hard that his whole body shook.

'Come here,' John said as he reached for Harold.

Harold moved up to John and lowered himself onto John.

'That was great. Have you done that before?'

'I have. I'm assuming you enjoyed it?'

'Ah huh.'

John rubbed Harold's bare shoulder. Apparently Harold had experience sucking cock. He was certainly full of surprises.

An question had formed in John's mind.

'Harold?'

'Yes.'

'Will you fuck me?'

Harold looked up at John. His eye wide. 'You really want that?'

'Yeah. We've done a lot of stuff and I want to do that too.'

'Has you ever been penetrated before?'

'Nope.'

'Okay. Leave everything to me. We'll take things slow.'

'Can you do it now?'

'Perhaps we should wait I want you're first experience to be enjoyable.'

John waited all that day and into the next. Once the day was over he went home. He walked into his apartment and was greeted by Harold with a kiss on the lips.

'Do you still want to be penetrated?'

John held Harold close and kissed him. 'Yeah. Can we do it now?'

'Of course. Let me handle everything. Take off your pants and bend over the arm of your couch.'

John unbuttoned his pants and let that them fall around his ankles. He bent over the couch. Harold was moving behind him. He heard the sound of a cap being flicked open. Next he felt a slick finger rub his ass crack, it swirled around his opening and then entered it. It moved in and out spreading lube around.

The finger came out and then two fingers entered John. It was tight and the stretching felt strange.

'Breath, John,' Harold said as his fingers moved around.

'Will it hurt once you use your cock.'

'It will, but once I hit you prostate it will be pleasurable. Do you trust me?'

'Of course.' He thought maybe that's why he fell asleep with Harold that first night, he trusted him very much.

Harold removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He slowly slid inside John. It hurt a little, but John remembered to breath and Harold gave him enough time to relax.

Once Harold was completely inside John he pulled out slowly and thrust back in. He must have hit John prostate because John felt a feeling of pleasure. He groaned and Harold thrust out and in again. John felt himself harden.

Harold thrust harder and faster. The air was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

After several moments Harold came deep inside John with a shout. John came without even touching himself.

John stood up and turned around. He gave Harold a sloppy kiss.

'That was great!' John said once he broke the kiss.

'I'm glad it was enjoyable for you.'

They kissed and John thought he couldn't wait to fuck Harold. He wanted to make Harold feel as good as he did.


End file.
